p11 is a protein that can bind to and inhibit cytosolic Phospholipase A2. Modulation of p11 levels might provide a way to control arachidonate release from cells. Control of p11 has been studied at the protein and mRNA level. The p11 5 promoter has been cloned, sequenced, and characterized. p11 protein production has been studied in response to dexamethasone and to ritonoic acid. One manuscript has been published and one is in preparation.